


Day one: Secret Meetings

by SansThePacifist



Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Banter, Fluff, Gen, QPShipWeek, Queerplatonic relationship, RPHShipWeek, The writinf is also probably a bit bad. Ive been sick u_u, heads up that i have never been in a qp before and dont know if im writing it right, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Blue really wished everyone wasn't so protective, he knew how to handle himself and keeping his meetings with Error a secret was getting hard to do.
Relationships: Error & Blueberry, Sans & Sans
Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Day one: Secret Meetings

"Error!" Blue greeted, positively brimming with happiness, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Error grinned, waving to him, "HEy bLuE!"

Blue opened his arms for a hug and Error leaned into it with an enthusiasm rivaled only by his love for Undernovela and chocolate. It was pretty adorable, but Blueberry knew not to say that out loud.

"It's been so long," Blueberry said instead, "I've missed you." Error hummed in response, focused more on the hug than anything else, and Blueberry laughed. "I can tell you've missed me as well! I've been told my hugs are quite," He winked, "SANSational." 

"THaT wAS _bAd,_ " Error huffed, amused. "whOEvEr toLd YOu tHAt sHOUlD Be imPRIsoNed."

"Error!" Blueberry gasped, mocking surprise. "I can't believe you'd have mr. Classic _himself_ imprisoned!" 

"CLasSic?" Error faked thoughtfulness, "hm… hE's ON tHIn iCE."

"I suppose he would be," Blue said cheekily, "Snowdin has lots of that." 

"PFfT-!" Error playfully shoved Blue away, escaping the hug. "THaT waS CHeEsy." 

"Cheesy? I take offense to that. My jokes have nothing to do with cheese." Error laughed, a sound that Blue had missed dearly. 

(Blue really wished everyone wasn't so protective, he knew how to handle himself and keeping his meetings with Error a secret was getting hard to do.)

"TeLl tHAt to ThE jOke You JUsT mAde."

Blueberry puffed himself up and pretended to clear his throat, "Dear joke I just made, you had nothing to do with cheese."

"YOu kNEw wHaT I mEANt!"

"Oh?" Blueberry feigned confusion, tapping his cheek. "Did I?" Error stuck his tongues out in response and Blue stopped his act to break into laughter.

He really, truly, missed being with Error.


End file.
